M'aimeras-tu à nouveau ?
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Ororo avait mal. Mais elle n'y pensait pas. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui.
1. chapter 1

Voilà, je poste mon premier OS. C'est sur le couple Ororo/Logan, que l'on ne voit que très brièvement dans Days of Future Past, quand ils s'embrassent dans la version longue. J'adore ce couple, mais, outre une petite phrase dans une fiction, je n'ai trouvé aucunes fiction ou OS sur eux, alors je me décide.

Il est très court, mais c'est mon premier, alors soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait. Je suis toujours sans nouvelles de ma béta, donc veuillez me pardonner pour les fautes d'orthographes, s'il en reste. Et si vous aimez, j'écrirais peut-être un autre OS sur eux. Et qui sait, peut-être un jour, une fiction.

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 _ **M'aimeras-tu à nouveau ?**_

Ororo avait mal. Énormément mal.

Elle ne sentait pas qu'elle tombait.

Elle sentait juste deux douleurs.

Au niveau du ventre, là où la Sentinelle l'avait empalée. Et à son cœur.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était en train de mourir. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle ne pensait pas non plus à tout ces mutants qui étaient à ses côtés. Qui se battaient encore. Non, elle n'y pensait pas.

Elle pensait juste à lui.

Lui qu'elle avait apprit à aimer en secret. Qu'elle aimait dans l'ombre. Avant.

Lui, qui s'était lentement rapproché d'elle et qui avait commencé à l'aimer.

Lui, avec qui, elle s'était mise en couple au cours de leur fuite, pour échapper aux Sentinelles.

Lui, qui était en ce moment allongé sur l'autel dans le temple qu'elle était censée protéger.

Lui, qui avait accepté de tenter de les sauver. Lui, dont l'esprit était, en ce moment, dans le passé.

Lui, pour qui, en partie, elle mourrait. Et pas à ses côtés.

Logan.

Elle ne le reverrait même pas une dernière fois.

Mais, elle n'était pas en train de se demander s'il réussirait à les sauver. Elle ne doutait pas, qu'il y arriverait.

Elle ne se posait pas, non plus la question, de comment étaient toutes ces personnes qu'ils avaient côtoyés, dans les années soixante-dix. Le professeur, Magnéto, Mystique, Hank. Ou de ce qu'il faisait à cet instant dans le passé.

Non. Elle n'arrivait qu'à se posait une seule question, avec un pincement au cœur et des énormes boules, à la gorge et au ventre- ce qui n'arrangeait pas, avec sa blessure.

"Logan, dans ce futur que tu créeras. M'aimeras-tu à nouveau ?"

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà une petite suite pour guest et Naomi Pillow qui m'ont laissé une review. Merci à vous.

 ** _M'aimeras-tu à nouveau ?_**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Logan était revenu dans le nouveau présent.

Cette journée avait commencé le plus naturellement du monde pour les habitants de l'institut Charles Xavier pour élèves surdoués. Mais les élèves avaient eut la surprise, ce jour là, de recevoir la visite de Magneto et Mystique. Cela n'était pas étonnant en soit. Pour eux, cela faisait des années que, au moins une fois par semaine, le manipulateur de métal et sa seconde venaient rendre visite aux professeur Xavier et McCoy.

Mais aujourd'hui, les élèves avaient découvert, avec énormément de surprise, les véritables relations existants entre les deux membres de la confrérie et leurs deux professeurs.

La rumeur s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, dés l'instant où les élèves avaient prit en flagrant délit de bécotage le professeur Xavier et Magneto, puis le Fauve avec Mystique.

Une fois les chocs passés du côté étudiant, mais surtout le traumatisme pour quelques uns du côté enseignant, aux dernières nouvelles Cyclope était toujours à l'infirmerie, les deux professeurs avaient dû faire face aux élèves qui les harcelaient de questions, laissant les deux autres mutants partir en riant.

Mais en cette fin de soirée, alors que le soleil se couchait, tout les élèves avaient le nez collés à leur fenêtre. Ce qu'ils observaient bouche bée, aller soit libérer Charles et Hank de leurs interrogatoires, soit en rajouter un, sans les laisser tranquilles.

En effet, dans le parc de l'institut, tous voyaient très clairement Tornade et Wolverine s'embrasser passionnément.

Logan se sépara légèrement d'Ororo et lui murmura:

"Peut importe ce qui peut arriver, dans quel monde on peut se retrouver... Ororo, je finirais toujours par t'aimer."

Elle ne comprit pas ce que ces mots signifiaient. Elle profita juste de l'instant présent dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle ne sut jamais que derrière elle, le fantôme d'une ancienne Ororo put enfin disparaître définitivement, en paix.

 _Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Mais en tout cas, j'espère que cela vous aura plus._


End file.
